2 Become 1
by lil smiles
Summary: "Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on. 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one." Inspired by Episode 2x11 Rose-Colored Glasses promo. Jane/Lisbon fluff. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Warning this fic is fluffy, extremely cliche and lame. If you enjoy my lame sense of humor you are truly a crazy person, much like myself (you can take that as a compliment, I think). Thank you to Tracie for reading and laughing out loud, even if I don't think any of my jokes are ever funny anymore. This is a combination of tiredness, writer's block and evil bunnies. It's inspired by the upcoming new episode and the picture that everyone is talking about - well at least all the Jane/Lisbon fans can't stop talking about it. All I ask is that you pretend that this happens in the far distant future. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy!  
**

**Spoilers: Promo for 2x11 _Rose-Colored Glasses_**

**Warning: Cheese, '90's pop music (not that it was bad because it rocked) and a bad case of OOC-ness (doesn't that sound like a disorder or something?).  
**

**Disclaimer: Had I owned the Mentalist, Jane and Lisbon would dance forever and the show wouldn't have gone on a 3 week hiatus. The songs/lyrics featured below belong to their respective artists and songwriters.  
**

* * *

**2 Become 1****  
**

Teresa Lisbon watched as the suspect was led away in handcuffs amidst the shocked crowd of his fellow high school classmates. Another case closed.

"Another bad guy bites the dust," Jane drawled.

Lisbon snorted. From the corner of her eye she could spot her consultant beaming his signature grin at her. There were times where she wondered if he even knew just how good he was at reading her mind.

"If that was your attempt at a Texan accent, you failed miserably."

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

Jane carelessly tipped an invisible hat towards her as they headed towards the door. But just as they were about to leave, the DJ replaced the upbeat country tune with a slow melodic ballad. Lisbon instantly recognized the music. Her feet stopped. Jane turned around when he realized that he was no longer being followed. For a brief instant he simply watched her. She was smiling to no one in particular, a smile that he hadn't seen in a while, her body swaying from side to side.

"Excuse me?"

Lisbon snapped back to reality and suddenly noticed that a rather handsome gentleman was standing in front of her.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could have this dance."

Just as she was about to politely turn down his request, Lisbon felt an arm settle around her waist.

"Darling," Jane said effortlessly, "there you are. I think they're playing our song."

The charming stranger looked completely embarrassed and quietly backed away from the couple. Once he was gone, Lisbon forcefully swatted Jane's hand from her hip.

"What was that for?"

"The word rescue comes to mind and I don't know if you remember that little kissing incident earlier…"

"This guy wasn't drunk. I could have said yes you know."

"No you weren't."

"Why not?"

"This is your favorite Spice Girls song and you hesitated when he asked you to dance with him. Besides," he yawned dramatically, "he clearly wasn't your type."

"Oh really and I suppose you're going to tell me what my _type_ is?"

She cocked a brow, folding her arms across her chest. She should have known better never to challenge Patrick Jane. Before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

_Silly games that you were playing  
Empty words we both were saying  
Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy_

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded in a fierce whisper.

"What does it look like? _We_ are dancing."

_Once again if we endeavour  
Love would bring us together  
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it_

He guided her free hand to his shoulder before proceeding to rest his own free hand against the small of her back. Effortlessly, they weaved in and out through the couples around them. And although Lisbon had planned to fight him every step of the way, she found herself relaxing in the warmth of his embrace. Jane grinned widely as he spun her around and watched as her face lit up with a matching grin.

_Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

Against her better judgment, Lisbon allowed her eyes slip close, her cheek finding the perfect spot on his shoulder. She didn't even notice that Jane had tightened his grasp around her, their bodies now flush against one another.

_I need some love like I never needed love before  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be…_

The song abruptly changed to a techno number causing Lisbon's eyes to fly open and awkwardly push away from Jane. Jane smirked in mild amusement as Lisbon straightened out her jacket.

"We, uh, we should go," she mumbled, lamely pointing to nowhere in particular.

"What? Not a fan of _Space Frog_?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and left him on the dance floor. He chuckled to himself before running to catch up with her. They made it to the parking lot in complete silence, which had been rather unnerving for Jane. Lisbon didn't even make an attempt to make eye contact with him until she slid into the driver's seat of her SUV.

"Stop."

His hand froze half way to the seatbelt.

"Stop what?" he asked, slightly confused.

She laughed, which surprised him even more.

"_Stop_ is my favourite Spice Girl song."

Jane beamed when he was awarded with another smile from Lisbon.

"I knew that."

"Please," she scoffed. "_You_ guessed wrong. Admit it."

"Fine," he conceded. "I'll admit I was wrong if you admit that tall, dark and handsome wasn't your type."

"Fine."

She scowled at him.

"Fine."

He grinned at her.

"You want me to tell you what I think your type is."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, yes you do. Don't deny it."

"You want me to tell you that I want you to tell me what you think my type is."

"That was confusing. You need to work on being more coherent, Lisbon."

"Jackass," she muttered.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say."

She let out an exasperated sigh. How she could resolve the sweet man that had danced with her just a few minutes earlier with the arrogant jerk currently seated beside her was beyond her knowledge. Not bothering to indulge his childish need for attention any longer, Lisbon ignored his pestering grin as she started the engine. But even without his remarks, Jane continued to be annoying as ever. He kept his gaze focused on her, infectious smile in place, without uttering a single word.

"Would you stop staring at me?" she snapped irritably.

Jane simply smirked in response as he looked away and proceeded to hum a medley of songs. He could tell that he was wearing Lisbon's patience thin just by how tightly she was gripping the steering wheel.

"I could make you walk home you know."

"No you wouldn't."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lisbon pulled over, slamming on her brakes.

"Get out," she ordered.

"Wanna make love to you baby," he sang.

Angrily, she reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt for him when his hands brushed against hers. She gazed up at him, a startled expression settling on her face.

"Your type is someone who would make you laugh, who would see you beyond the cool and calm exterior and see the woman longing to find someone who would love her the way she deserves to be loved."

She glared at him suspiciously, convinced that this was just another con so that he could be forgiven. But she couldn't help notice the way his voice dropped an octave or the sincerity evident in his eyes.

"You forgot that my type also includes someone who's infuriating, has the capability of embarrassing me in front of complete strangers and has a collection of lines to feed me when he's in trouble."

Chuckling softly, he slowly leaned in towards her, giving her plenty of time to back away. To his surprise, she was the one that closed the gap, her lips caressing his in a deep, slow kiss. It was only when the need for oxygen was necessary that she reluctantly pulled away. She then noticed that somehow she travelled from her side of the SUV and into Jane's lap.

"You know making out in a state issued vehicle is kind of hot," Jane quipped suggestively.

"See, this is what you missed in high school."

"You wouldn't happen to still own that cute little uniform of yours, hmm?"

Lisbon innocently shrugged her shoulders as she brought her lips to his ear.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

Jane kissed the seductive smirk from her lips. He had every intention of making Lisbon keep her word.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
